


Shine

by JaceGem



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Underfell (Undertale), Gen, Underfell Mettaton (Undertale)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-09
Updated: 2019-03-09
Packaged: 2019-11-14 07:04:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18047846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaceGem/pseuds/JaceGem
Summary: You're friends with the one and only, the Underground's premier 'star', Mettaton. You're one of the only people that treated him well when monsters returned to the surface. You're the reason he's successful on the surface. And he has a plan to thank you.A commission for a lovely reader on Tumblr.





	Shine

     Fear is perhaps the most basic human emotion. In its many forms, can allow us to detect when something's amiss, to know when something can hurt us, and can even keep you away from things you shouldn't mess with. But, like anything, it has its negatives too. Fear is stifling at times, not allowing you to express yourself or your emotions as you'd like because you dread the repercussions if you do. Fear can also lead to anxiety, overthinking, and irrationality. And you were experiencing a whole lot of the latter of the two consequences. And perhaps even worse, you didn't know what to do about it. So you sat there on your bed, your head in your hands and the same question repeating itself over, and over, and over again in your anxiety riddled mind. "What will I say? What will I do? How will he react when I tell him?"  
  
     You were supposed to go see your friend, Mettaton, in concert tonight. Heaven knows how you of all people got to be friends with him, but somehow you'd landed being his friend. You remember the first time you ever... uh, 'met' him. You were headed to Alphys' place to trade fan art of Mew Mew with her. You both loved the show so much, and she'd never met another Mew Mew fan before she ran into you at a convention. The two of you were fast friends, and you both happened to be artists. So, every couple weeks or so you'd trade art work and gush over one another's talent. On one such visit, you happened to walk in on her in the middle of... something. There was what appeared to be an upper half of a person plopped on the table in front of her. Oh, great, you'd made friends with a murderer. Or so you thought. Closer inspection revealed the body was made of metal, and.. honestly some REALLY great hair. It wasn't long before Alphys shooed you from getting any closer though.  
  
     You saw this same bot a few other times, sometimes he was awake, and sometimes not. Nonetheless, you soon learned he was Mettaton. Yes, THAT Mettaton. The Underground's one and only star. Or... at least that's how you saw him. Others, not so much. Not many in the underground much cared for his music. Or his movies... or his shows. And it was a sad thing, really. He had so much talent, it was a shame so many people dismissed and even hated him. But you didn't. You weren't a sheep by any means, you'd definitely tell him what could be improved on when he'd show you a script for a new movie or a pilot episode for a show. But you gave helpful criticism, and not just directionless hatred. Oh, you could put this scene in a different spot, it would help the story flow better. Hm, and maybe take this line and these out too, they don't really serve to further the plot and aren't very funny lines anyway. That, he didn't mind. He was even grateful for it. It helped his ratings, if only a little bit, and it garnered him a small following.

     All in all, he was wonderful in your opinion. You spent a lot of your free time with him. The two of you talked about anything and everything, from life, to music, to art, to your dreams and aspirations. You considered him a very good friend, and from what you could tell, he felt the same. But, emotions are a fickle, flip floppy thing, and soon you found yourself unable to concentrate on anything besides him. You thought this was just simple admiration for awhile, but when you discussed what you felt with Alphys, she shoved the reality of the situation in your face. You fell for him, and hard. But that was crazy... right? ...Right? Maybe not. You noticed that your phone's music library was about 80% Mettaton's stuff, and you often daydreamed about him when you listened to his music. So here you were, in this pickle. But you didn't want this to come in between what you considered a wonderful friendship, so you remained silent. You were too scared to say anything, you didn't know what you'd do if you lost him. So, you were content to stay the supportive friend, for now. Besides, he'd be doing his first concert above ground soon, with an audience the likes he'd never seen before. And he was extremely nervous, the 14 text messages he sent you 10 minutes ago clued you into that. But, you assured him, you'd be right there in the front row. If he really got that jittery, he could focus on you. Act like it's a private show for one. You realize how that sounds, but that's the best solution you could come up with. _"What a marvelous idea, darling! I'll keep that in mind for tonight!"_ The final text read.

     The night of the concert, you didn't know what to expect, 100 people or 1000. Or 3000. Or more. The venue he was performing at had a maximum capacity of 2500. Who knows how many of those seats would be filled, how many would be empty. And while Mettaton was most definitely a show boat, somewhere you knew he was unsure of himself, given how he was received in the underground. You assured him time and time again that it would be fine. And even if it wasn't, you'd be there. It was all you could do to try and comfort your friend. And when show time finally came, you were planted right in the front row. The stadium was fuller than you thought it would be. Not every seat was filled, but there couldn't be any more than 200 or so empty seats, you estimated. The show seemed to be going off without a hitch. He was doing absolutely wonderful, the crowd was loving his music, and for the first time in awhile he seemed to be confident in himself. The way he carried himself, the energy he exerted, the command he had on the room, it was like he was a completely different person.

     A couple hours later, and you were feeling pretty tired. But, Mettaton had just one more song to sing. _'Hopefully something from his newest album',_ you thought to yourself. He took the stage, but no music started, the colored lights remained off. There was just a single spot light on him. "Well, what a fun night this has been!" he started. _'Uh.. Where's he going with this?'_ you wondered. "But, before we go, I have a little treat for all you lovelies. A little duet I wrote myself, to be performed by yours truly and someone very, very special to me. Someone who happens to be sitting right in the front row!" Oh. Oh he can't be serious. He's joking, right?

     Nope. He cued a stagehand to shine a light on you, and with all enthusiasm encouraged you to join him on stage. You had no clue what was going on. He'd not told you anything about this. "What are you doing??" you whisper screamed. "Just trust me, darling. It's nothing you won't be able to handle~" he assured you. Then the music started. And instantly you recognized it, and what he was doing. It was a very slow, sweet ballad he showed you a couple weeks back. The one you got an early download of, and had on repeat for a week straight. The one he said he was still looking for a partner to sing with during the concert, as the other singer on the album version was booked elsewhere tonight. The one he said he wouldn't be unveiling til next month... frustrations aside, you put the wired mic over your ear, and sang with him. You were incredibly nervous at first, as you were definitely not used to large crowds. Especially performing in front of large crowds. Thankfully, the intro to the song was a good 30 seconds long. It wasn't a whole lot of time, but it gave you time to steel your nerves enough to try to let your inhibitions go. And it worked! The crowd loved your voice, and the synergy you had with Mettaton. When the music faded away, the room erupted in shrieks and claps, cheers and screams. And the lights faded, until you were both out of sight.

     Mettaton dragged you back to the green room, and sat you in the lavish velvet chair in the corner. "Well! What did you think?" He started. You were at a loss for words. You were happy, anxious, jittery, and slightly frustrated all at the same time. "Well..." you started, "it would have been nice to have been given a heads up before you just sprung that on me." You folded your arms across your chest, feigning annoyance. "Oh I know.. and I do apologize. I just wanted to say thank you for being so supportive. I truly believe I wouldn't be where I'm at now if it weren't for you. And I thought this the most fitting way to show my gratitude! Every star deserves to shine, don't they~?" he chimed. You blinked a few times, still processing what he just said. A... star? He's calling YOU a star? He's the real star here, and you know he is. Doesn't stop your face from glowing bright red though. "Mettaton... as much as I appreciate the compliment, I don't think that I'm a star. _You're_ a star. Not me." you asserted. "Oh hush, that's nonsense darling. You were fabulous out there. You shined brighter than a star in the sky, and that confidence~! It's like you were born to be on the stage." Gee when did it get so warm in this room? Oh, right. Blood is warm, and there was an overabundance of it in your cheeks right now.

     "...you really think I did that good?" you squeaked, trying desperately to shrink in the chair. "Absolutely, dear!" he crowed. And then a thought popped into your head. "Hey, wait a second. Why'd you have ME sing that song with you? Wouldn't you rather have someone professionally trained do it?" It was rather strange, wasn't it. You didn't think you had a terrible voice, but certainly not one on the same level as someone like Mettaton or any other celebrities. But he had you up there on stage with him. Someone entirely unknown to the world when he could've had anyone he wanted to. Anyone. And he chose you. "It wouldn't have felt right with anyone else." he replied. "I wrote that song specifically so I could sing it with you, tonight." Again, words eluded you. What could you say to that? Here was someone you thought was talented beyond measure, telling you he wrote something for you to perform WITH YOU. It was like when you would daydream about doing this with him. Only now it was real. "You don't believe me, do you." Mettaton's voice snapped you from your reverie. "What? Oh, no no no! I do, I just... it's a lot to process. I.." you trailed off.

     Maybe you could tell him how you felt about him. Seemed a little out of the ordinary if he just considered you a friend, yet he went to all that work to write a whole song for you. 'Oh to hell with it', you thought. "Listen, Mettaton, there's.. there's something I gotta tell you." His eyes widened a little bit, and he took a seat on the couch across from you, never once breaking eye contact. "I... I really like you, okay? And I have for awhile. I just.. I didn't want to risk our friendship because my emotions got in the way. But, I want to be honest. I don't expect you to feel the same, I just wanted you to know." The tension in the air was thick, the silence filling the space between your words getting heavier with each passing second. "Well why didn't you say something sooner!" you heard him cry. But there was no time to think before his arms were wrapped around you. "Why do you think I wrote you that song, silly! I've felt the same for quite some time. I just didn't want to scare you off." You cried, relieved and happy at the same time to have that anxiety off your chest. And happier still to know that your feelings were returned. You went home with him that night, too tired to walk all the way home to your apartment, and fell asleep in his arms, in his bed, happier than you'd ever been.


End file.
